


Convocation

by trillingstar



Series: Trin!Verse [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50kinkyways, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby reminisces about how it all began.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Convocation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Colleendetroit and Badtyler.  
> Trin!verse.  
> 

  


Toby thinks how it truly started… with an explosive kiss, the meeting of three mouths, soft lips, hot breaths, questing tongues and splayed hands on smooth, bare flesh. They touched each other hesitantly, then more assertively, and finally roughly as they sought their pleasure through one another.

  
He remembers how each individual moment stretched out: going inside the room, the feverish kisses shared with Keller, and the blatant invitation for Stabler to join them. He remembers both Elliot and his initial nervousness melting away as they disrobed one another, as they exchanged hesitant smiles under Chris's watchful eyes and confident smirk.

  
And how he crouched at their feet, sliding his mouth down two strong torsos, moving between them and worshipping them with his tongue. He kissed at ribcages, lapped across abdominal muscles and bit down on hipbones. Toby's teeth followed the line of Chris's muscles down his side, then switched to the other man standing in front of him and swirled his tongue in circles across Elliot's thigh.

  
His own breath was muffled against Elliot's leg but he knew they were touching each other from the way their bodies trembled and tightened beneath his lips and hands – shifting and flexing even when he was moving between them. He heard loud, heavy panting coming from above him. Keeping his hands busy tickling and scratching across firm legs and bellies, he rocked back on his heels to stare up at the two men whose mouths battled for ownership… of him, of each other, he couldn't tell. Toby's eyes widened as Chris slipped his tongue into Elliot's mouth, one hand holding onto the back of Elliot's neck possessively. One of Elliot's hands was flattened against Keller's sternum and the other moved just as Chris's fingers closed around his nipple, sliding up to cup the back of Chris's head and pulling him closer.

  
The sight of the mirror images sealed together made Toby's mouth drop open. He fell back onto his hands awkwardly as he lost his balance. Chris noticed and pulled his lips from Elliot's jaw line, holding out a hand for Toby to grasp. The grip was firm and Toby let himself be pulled to his feet. The two men who waited for him wrapped their arms around him instantly, bringing him in close.

  
They attacked his neck with their lips, Elliot running his mouth down Toby's ear while Chris licked long wet stripes up Toby's throat. Running one hand up from Toby's hip to his arm, Chris tightened his hand around the bicep. Their eyes met, and Toby shivered deliciously at the look of unadulterated desire in Chris's hungry gaze. His look was calculating, and then he smiled, pressing hard up against Toby. Reaching his hand around to grasp the back of Elliot's neck, he pulled him forward over Toby's shoulder for a kiss. Toby's breath caught in his throat as he watched Chris lick his way into Elliot's open mouth.

  
Elliot smoothed his palm against the joined bodies in front of him, and then worked his hand between them, his fingernails scraping against Chris's abdomen. Chris rumbled deep in his throat, capturing Elliot's tongue in his mouth, sucking hard. Toby felt Elliot's hard dick pressed up against his ass and Chris's cock against his stomach. He shuddered as his mind helpfully supplied images of what he was sure to come.

  
Though he did not intend to leave his position of being trapped between the two muscular bodies that held him tight, he wanted more. Turning his head, Toby dived into the kiss, nuzzling against Chris, moving his lips over the place where Chris and Elliot's swollen mouths were already connected. Toby felt both men jerk towards him as he joined their kiss, pressing closer to him, pushing the air out from his lungs in a rasping breath. Three mouths slid together; wet, sucking noises followed, each man chased the others' lips and tongues with his own, their gasps and low groans reverberating in the close space around them.

  
_Yes_, Toby thinks. It began with their kiss. He grinned wickedly, his body shivering in anticipation of what might happen next.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 46: writer's choice on 50kinkyways (LJ). I chose the terribly tame threesome.  
> 


End file.
